Echelon
While many mercenaries prowl the stars, few are quite as enigmatic and bizarre as Codename: Echelon. While he fights first and foremost for money, Echelon is a staunch believer in the codes of his people. While his tactics are unorthodox for a paid killer, openly challenging his opponent in one-on-one combat, his results are unquestionable and his tales of war are legendary amongst star travellers. Biography Appearance As an Eirian, Echelon is naturally taller than a human being, standing around seven feet tall. He possesses a lithe frame, incredibly dense and powerful muscles wrapped tightly to his body giving him unexpected strength and agility. Echelon's skin is a pale grey, marked with the scars he has sustained from years of battle experience, and his mechanically augmented eyes glisten a bright gold. Most of Echelon's features remain hidden behind metal and glass though, refusing to reveal much of himself to his clients. Personality Eirian is a beacon of everything his people hold true, a follower of the greatest code he knows; honour, sacrifice and glory. He once sought to test himself endlessly, an act which led him to kill for payment if those he is paid to kill are suitably dangerous. Stealth and secrecy do not to seem to be in Echelon's vocabulary, prefering to stand up to his opponents and challenge them on equal footing even if it means sentencing himself to death. Echelon is, despite his reputation and career, also a merciful individual. If he does not believe a foe deserves death then he will not give it and if an opponent is too weak to fight back then he will also not commit to the deed. He believes in punishment for failure though and Echelon promises that in the event he fails, something to this day has never happened, he will remove payment for the contact and destroy something precious to himself as punishment. As Echelon owns few items he states that this will likely result in him destroying part of his suit, limiting its capabilities and putting more pressure on his own skills over technology. Abilities Peak Physical Conditioning: Raised in a warrior culture, Echelon possessed a lifetime of combat training before he had reached childhood. His athletic abilites are far beyond most other member of his species, beings naturally more physically capable than human beings. Echelon is well practiced in various native martial arts and armed combat, specifically the use of blades. Equipment Shinsei: Similar to a katana of Earth origin, Shinsei is a large curved blade designed to be wielded with two hands by an Eirian and thus is too large for most humans to use. Created from a rare metal, capable of conducting huge amounts of heat without melting, Shinsei burns red hot and is capable of slicing through most materials with minimal effort. It is Echelon's primary weapon. Taiyō & Mūn: Twin wakizashi of identical design, Taiyō & Mūn resemble Shinsei but are instead much shorter. They are designed to be used with a hand each, allowing Echelon to utilise both in a single combat situation. Like Shinsei they are also kept super-heated allowing for maximum armour penetration and injury. They are secondary weapons however as Echelon far prefers to use Shinsei in battle. Sutā: While not used in battle, Sutā is an item of significant cultural importance to Echelon. It is a sacrificial knife, not used for combat but instead used to pay for failure with blood and to return glory to his name. While Echelon does not punish his sacrifice with self-harm he instead uses the knife to destroy his mechanical equipment. Echelon also anticipates his death will come at the edge of Sutā, taking his own life to avoid a dishonourable death. Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Technological Category:Martial